1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to a method of manufacturing an electrode for a fuel cell and an electrode for a fuel cell manufactured by the method. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to a method of manufacturing an electrode for a fuel cell, in which nanoparticles of carbon or “nanocarbons” are grown on the surface of a substrate for a fuel cell using a co-gasification process of a platinum precursor and a carbon precursor, and simultaneously core-shell-structured platinum-carbon composite catalyst particles are highly dispersed between nanocarbons, thereby obtaining an electrode for a fuel cell having improved electroconductivity, activity and durability, and to an electrode for a fuel cell, manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the exhaustion of crude oil and the increase of oil prices, the development of novel energy sources different from conventional energy sources has been required, and thus the necessity for developing fuel cells has been increased. However, although research into fuel cells has been conducted for several decades, the commercialization of fuel cells has proceeded slowly because the production cost of an electrode catalyst for a fuel cell was high and the durability of the electrode catalyst is very low. Therefore, research into improving the performance and durability of an electrode for a fuel cell has lately been attempted actively and variously. Generally, research results, such as high dispersion of a platinum catalyst, prevention of electrode corrosion and catalyst detachment by the reformation of a carbon support, improvement of durability by controlling the properties of carbon bonded with metal particles, and the like have been proposed. However, to date, remarkable research results have not been presented, and solutions for basically improving the performance and durability of a platinum catalyst also have not been presented.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-823502 describes related art.